


Тысяча июлей

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), newmarch



Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Songfic, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Допустим, Шерлок и Джон знакомы с детства.Они выросли вместе в маленьком прибрежном городке, до которого каким-то образом не добралась толпа туристов.Но в маленьком городке удовлетворить жажду знаний и движения вперед невозможно — и оба поступают учиться после школы в другие города.В разные города.А все, что у них осталось перед долгой разлукой — последний день вместе.И использовать его нужно полностью и по-настоящему.
Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Тысяча июлей

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не выверял матчасть, связанную с местностью, а только примерно представляет себе места, где все происходит.

Шерлока разбудил дождь. Он настойчиво барабанил по окну и карнизу, так громко, что не было слышно тиканья часов на прикроватной тумбочке. Воздух пах водой и прилипал к коже, покрывшейся мурашками из-за редких, но ощутимых порывов прохладного ветра.

В комнате темно. Темнее, чем обычно в это время — часы показывают шесть утра, когда Шерлок протягивает за ними руку. Мало того, что день уже идет на убыль — свет крадут еще и низкие свинцовые тучи, нависающие над городом. Шерлок видит этот неприятный тоскливый цвет даже сквозь занавески. В эти дни еще можно было бы наслаждаться уже ярким солнцем в шесть утра — и именно сегодня погода лишила его такой возможности.

Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул и все-таки встал с кровати. Вряд ли он сможет уснуть снова. Тем более, что раздражение ширилось — вполне могло статься, что дождь будет идти весь этот день. День, на который были планы! Большие планы! Большие планы, которые он собирался воплощать с Джоном! Да, они смогут их поменять, и тогда кто-то придет к кому-то домой, но… Сидеть дома летом? Перед отъездом? Когда черт знает, когда вы снова увидите друг друга и родной город? Шерлок знал, что, пусть Джон и был самым близким его человеком и сегодня не существовало ничего важнее него, но по городу-то он тоже будет скучать. И Джон будет скучать по городу.

А еще одно, не менее неприятное, — если они останутся дома лениться за просмотром фильмов и сладостями, они ничего не получат от этого дня, это было очевидно. Или получат только мизер от того, что можно было бы получить вместе и разделить по пути на двоих. А почти ноль можно приравнять к нулю.

Им нужно было больше времени, потому что случайно не вовремя уснуть рядом не сложная задача. А лучше больше действия на единицу времени. И тогда — больше дорогих сердцу воспоминаний. Шерлок не признал бы это вслух, но он был уверен, что Джон все равно думал точно так же.

Дождь собирался не позволить воплотить это все: когда Шерлок выглянул в окно, небо до горизонта было затянуто тяжелыми непроглядными тучами, и не было ни одного, хотя бы самого узкого, просвета вдалеке.

 _«Форменное безобразие»_ — написал Шерлок Джону, положил телефон в карман домашних брюк и спустился на кухню, чтобы раздраженно поставить чайник, раздраженно погреметь посудой и раздраженно потоптаться специально и непременно именно по скрипящим половицам.

Дом не успел остыть за ночь, и в кухне было душно и жарко — и затхло, потому что на ночь окна закрывались. Летом Шерлок это искренне ненавидел, окна в его комнате в жару всегда были раскрыты настежь, а после того, как Майкрофт уехал учиться, и дверь тоже, чтобы сквозняк хоть немного сбивал температуру и не давал воздуху застаиваться.

Кухня быстро не проветрится. Шерлок не любил быть здесь утром, пока кто-то другой, а не он, первым не позавтракает с открытыми окнами, и тогда будет немного легче дышать.

Вот единственная польза от сегодняшнего дождя — ветер и свежий воздух, которые быстро наполнят кухню, уберут из нее неприятные запахи и вчерашний застоявшийся жар. Она плохо проветривалась обычно сама по себе, нужно было ставить вентилятор или открывать все двери на этаже определенным образом. Но хоть чем-то пригодится этот неуместный дождь. Хотя на самом деле, Шерлок, конечно же, предпочел бы оставить кухню непроветренной, заваривать чай на день и собирать еду в духоте — но чтобы пришлось все это делать. Потому что сборы означали бы долгий день где-то вне дома, где-то в городе, с Джоном.

В их последний день.

Рука Шерлока дрогнула над чашкой, и горячая вода из чайника немного пролилась на стол.

Подумать только — в их последний день!

Шерлок почувствовал себя подавленным. Он понимал, что вот они разъедутся — и окунутся в новую насыщенную жизнь, в которую, откровенно говоря, и хотели окунуться, потому что это было чем-то пока что неизведанным и при этом очень важным. Потому что здесь ни один из них не смог бы выучиться так, чтобы дальше строить собственную судьбу по своим желаниям. Разумеется, поступление и отъезд из родного и любимого городка — весьма разумное решение. И что будет удовольствием погрузиться в эту новую жизнь. И что они будут ощущать жажду — как после первого глотка воды, когда ты не понимал, как сильно хотел пить, до этого первого глотка, а теперь понимание обрушилось на все тело сразу, и уже невозможно будет остановиться, пока не напьешься.

И все это было прекрасно. И Шерлок этого искренне и с долей нетерпения ждал.

И Джон был таким же, Шерлок знал это, как знал давние детские мечты Джона, потому что видел в нем ту же самую не до конца осознаваемую пока что жажду, что была и в нем самом, когда они вместе усердно готовились к экзаменам.

Только вот Джон уезжал в Эдинбург.

А Шерлок в Лондон.

И это было лучшим решением для удовлетворения жажды в тех условиях, в которых они были теперь. Просто так получилось, и не воспользоваться возможностью — верх глупости.

И оно открывало им обоим хорошие, прекрасные, замечательные перспективы в той жизни, которая будет после, через несколько лет. Вне зависимости от того, останутся они где-то там или вернутся домой (Шерлок надеялся, что и он, и Джон вернутся).

Но оно разлучало их. Разлучало надолго. Можно было бы приехать погостить, но Шерлок не любил врать себе: они не будут приезжать. И не потому, что перестанут скучать из-за насыщенных другими вещами и людьми дней. А потому, что больше толку будет хотя бы от звонков. Поездки станут тратой времени как минимум наполовину. Шерлок предпочитал временем не разбрасываться. И поступать так с временем Джона, который будет загружен учебой и социальной жизнью наверняка куда сильнее него, он бы попросту не посмел.

И в последние несколько недель, особенно по вечерам, Шерлок, рассматривая руки лучшего друга или слушая его смех или прикасаясь к нему, иногда позволял себе подумать о том, что, может быть, может быть, остаться в этом году дома, а в следующем постараться уехать куда-нибудь вместе? Упустить этот шанс, воспользоваться следующим? Получить намного больше времени вместе — и без разлуки?

Шерлок скучал заранее и пытался найти способ не испытывать этих мучительных чувств, которые уже завтра станут реальными, и отмахнуться от них не получится, а увидеться с Джоном, чтобы напомнить себе, что «сегодня» у них еще есть, не получится тоже.

Конечно, по-другому быть не могло. Конечно, они не хотели терять год или подводить родителей.

Но думать о том, как в январе и в этом году тоже они пойдут на море гулять босиком по воде и проверять свою холодостойкость, никто не запрещал, даже преобладающий в Шерлоке рационализм.

Телефон тренькнул у Шерлока в кармане, и он поспешил достать его.

 _«Согласен»_ — ответил ему Джон.

Шерлок усмехнулся. Он не сомневался в том, что Джон согласится с ним.

Они собирались встретиться пораньше, на велосипедах доехать до любимого места на побережье, побыть там, может быть, прогуляться чуть дальше, искупаться, вернуться в город. И еще что-то. Насколько хватит времени. И обязательно не спать ночью. Использовать каждое мгновение настолько, насколько хватит сил.

А теперь дождь нарушил их планы.

От досады Шерлок даже достал хлеб и решил съесть его вместе с последними в доме помидорами. Джон обещал сделать с собой завтрак вечером накануне, чтобы утром не тратить время. А сейчас-то что?

Только, действительно, идти в гости.

Шерлок уже собирался написать об этом Джону, но тут пришло еще одно сообщение.

 _«Ты уже собрал вещи?»_ — спрашивал Джон.

 _«Еще нет»_ — ответил ему Шерлок. Он не хотел собирать вещи заранее. От этого скучание становилось сильнее, а сборы в целом приближали момент отъезда. А ведь он мог купить билеты не на завтра, а на послезавтра. Почему он не решил сделать так? Даже один дополнительный день мог бы многое дать. Тем более, если погода решит подставить их до того.

_«Помочь?»_

Шерлок задумчиво покрутил телефон в руках. Не то чтобы он сам не мог бы собраться, зато дождь становился сильнее. Но какие тут могли быть сомнения, если Джон для помощи должен был бы прийти к нему домой и быть здесь? В доме тепло, Джон быстро высохнет. Шерлок даст ему полотенце, чтобы вытереть волосы. И сухую одежду.

 _«Приходи»_ — ответил Шерлок и снова поставил чайник. Он вскипит как раз за то время, что Джон дойдет до его дома, они давно высчитали это время. Сам Шерлок доходил до дома Джона чуть быстрее, чем у него успевал вскипеть его чайник.

Джон сидел на его кровати, забравшись с ногами, и просто смотрел на него, подперев подбородок рукой. У него был список и карандаш, в котором он отмечал галочками то, что Шерлок складывал в чемодан.

Дождь все еще шел, но дом успел немного остыть, и Джон был здесь, и они потом смогут подольше побыть вместе завтра утром, потому что Шерлок соберет вещи сейчас. Это немного мирило с погодой.

Джону не нужно было собираться — он уезжал на неделю позже Шерлока, и это было несправедливо. Пока Шерлок уже будет один, без кого-то по-настоящему близкого в Лондоне, Джон еще будет здесь, с семьей и теплым морем. А у него не будет времени в эту неделю на звонки Джону, разве что на поздние сообщения с пожеланиями добрых снов, потому что даже ему нужно будет освоиться в новом месте и придется на время забыть даже о лучшем друге. Досадно.

— Ты не вписал утюг, — задумчиво сказал Джон, глядя в список на коленях, когда Шерлок складывал последнюю рубашку.

— Зачем утюг? — непонимающе спросил Шерлок.

Джон неверяще фыркнул.

— Ты думаешь, в кампусе найдется кто-то, кто согласится отдать тебе свой, чтобы ты бесконечно наглаживал свои рубашки?

Шерлок замер на месте, не зная, что ответить. Он действительно надеялся, что сможет одалживать утюг у кого-то в кампусе.

— Я не наглаживаю их бесконечно, — наконец отозвался он с обидой. — Но не буду же я ходить в неглаженых рубашках!

— Ты только в них и ходишь везде, кроме дома. Или ты думаешь, что не будешь постоянно торчать где-то в лаборатории или будешь торчать там в футболке, чтобы не пачкать рубашки?

Шерлок поморщился. Появиться перед кем-то посторонним в футболке было вне его понимания тщательно охраняемого личного пространства.

— Я буду гладить раз в неделю. Этого хватит.

Он немного подумал и решил все же оправдать себя:

— А утюг занимает много места, мне некуда его взять!

Джон ничего не ответил, но Шерлок, стоя спиной к нему, чувствовал его широкую улыбку.

Дождь становился мельче.

Окончательно прояснилось через час. Тучи стали легче и светлее, капли воды стекали с листьев деревьев и разбивались о землю совсем беззвучно.

— Рискнем?

Джон выглядывал в окно, в ту сторону, где за другими домами и дорогами было море.

Они стояли на кухне над раскрытым рюкзаком Джона, и Шерлок с любопытством разглядывал несколько контейнеров с едой. Толком нельзя было увидеть, что там внутри, но Шерлок все равно пытался угадать. В чем он не сомневался — эта еда была вкусной, другой у Джона не случалось.

Шерлок тоже посмотрел в окно.

Не хотелось, чтобы дождь застал их где-то по пути, но и сидеть дома…

— Рискнем, — ответил он и застегнул рюкзак Джона.

Они дошли пешком до дома Джона, хотя Шерлок был бы не против прокатить Джона на своем велосипеде, который он просто вез рядом с собой всю эту короткую дорогу. Он предложил Джону — но тот отказался, потому что дороги толком еще не просохли, и он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок случайно уронил из-за этого их обоих.

Шерлок мог бы оскорбиться на это, потому что бывали дороги похуже под их колесами и условия куда менее приятные. Он все еще хорошо помнил, как им пришлось однажды выбираться по бездорожью, тоже после дождя, и Джон повредил лодыжку в зарослях о незамеченный камень настолько, что не мог ехать сам — и Шерлок его вез так быстро и аккуратно, как только мог, потому что Джону нужна была помощь, которой у них не было; а еще пришлось везти рядом его велосипед; это было не лучшее приключение, но благодаря нему Джон знал, что Шерлок не мог бы облажаться с пассажиром за спиной на влажной дороге.

Но Шерлок успел увидеть, какой взгляд Джон бросил на его левое запястье. Заметил. Не сложно заметить, если знаешь, как и на что смотреть. Потому что в последний месяц Шерлок действительно немного переусердствовал со скрипкой, тренируясь, играя для себя — и играя для Джона. И запястье в итоге оказалось перегруженным, и потянуть его сегодня утром, случайно дернувшись с полным чайником в руке, стало невероятно простой задачей. Шерлок неловко вел рукой, и ехать одному на велосипеде не составило бы никакого труда, но с Джоном было бы уже сложнее.

И тот решил, очевидно, не нагружать его.

Шерлок был за это благодарен.

В подобные моменты он каждый раз все сильнее уверялся в том, что не зря решился однажды заговорить в далеком детстве именно с Джоном, что он ни на секунду не ошибся в выборе друга.

— Видишь, как быстро мы пришли? Я бы дольше садился к тебе и слезал, чем мы шли бы, — сказал Джон и скрылся в своем доме. Он вернулся через минуту со своим велосипедом, забрал у Шерлока рюкзак, и Холмс не смог и не стал сдерживать широкую радостную улыбку, прежде чем они двинулись наконец-то на запланированную прогулку — сначала к морю.

На набережной было не много людей, но им все равно пришлось притормозить и пройти часть пути пешком. Так было проще, чем лавировать между неожиданно выскакивающими непонятно откуда прохожими — и еще более неожиданными детьми.

Но когда закончилась полоса пляжей, где, по сути, заканчивался и их любимый городок, они ощутили себя свободнее, сняли футболки поехали вперед быстрее.

Хотелось поскорее добраться до «своего» места, где они ни разу не встретили кого-то постороннего, когда бы ни пришли туда — по одиночке или вместе. Как будто никто на свете больше не знал про это место на побережье, где море было почему-то чуть теплее, чем на городских пляжах. Шерлок любил его за это отдельно — почти нежная соленая вода, более теплая, более особенная — приятно.

На самом деле, он пару раз замечал там следы присутствия других людей, но ни разу не придал этому должного значения. В конец концов, они никогда никого там не встречали — это место было _их_. И не говорил, конечно же, Джону. Потому что ему нравились вот такие штуки — только «их» места, «их» идеи, «их» шутки и все прочее, прочее, прочее, чего скопилось так много — но чем Шерлок боялся не успеть насладиться в полноте за то короткое время, которое у них осталось после экзаменов друг для друга. Что-то особенное, на двоих — Шерлок и сам любил это, но Джон отдельно выделял и подчеркивал. Шерлок заражался этим отношением, и ему в голову били пузырьки от газировки зимой. И от шампанского — летом, как сейчас.

Шерлок чувствовал жар солнца на лице, на плечах, на спине. И на макушке. До их места, до воды, которая смоет этот жар, оставалось совсем немного — а потом он наберется нового.

Ветер обнимал его, но присутствие Джона обнимало крепче, и Шерлок жмурился от удовольствия и почти не смотрел на дорогу, почему-то точно зная, что все будет в порядке. Хотя бы потому, что они проезжали здесь бессчетное множество раз прежде.

Они молчали всю дорогу, и молчание это, как и всегда, ничуть не тяготило.

Губы посолонели, Шерлок чувствовал это, когда облизывал их против ветра. Плохая идея, назавтра он об этом наверняка пожалеет. Но Шерлока это не волновало, пока сейчас ему было так хорошо.

Они так же молча оставили велосипеды почти у самой кромки воды и, не сговариваясь, поспешили окунуться в море с разбегу, даже не раздевшись толком, как были — в шортах, но без футболок.

Соленая вода обхватила и потянула за собой, и Шерлок с наслаждением опустился ближе к дну, открывая глаза. Вокруг него поднимались вверх пузырьки воздуха, и они искрились и переливались, и Шерлоку в какой-то момент даже показалось, что он слышит их тихий перезвон.

А потом он вынырнул, хватая ртом воздух, совсем рядом с Джоном, который тоже дышал загнанно, но улыбался.

Смешок сорвался с его губ, когда они посмотрели друг на друга, Шерлок довольно вздохнул и плюхнулся на спину, раскинув в стороны руки. Вода зашумела в ушах, глаза слепило солнце — ни единой тучи не осталось еще в середине их пути, ни намека на облака, ни намека на утренний дождь.

Закрытые веки казались красными от яркости, и Шерлок почувствовал легкое прикосновение к боку, а потом колебание воды рядом с ним — Джон решил отправиться на глубину, пока Шерлок просто лежал и слушал.

Он последовал за другом через несколько секунд и быстро нагнал его.

На глубине они взялись за руки, и Шерлок с удовольствием смотрел на их переплетенные под водой пальцы.

— Жаль, что ты уезжаешь уже завтра, — сказал Джон, заметно погрустнев.

Шерлок попытался выдавить утешающую улыбку, сильнее сжал руки Джона, но это не особо помогло — он чувствовал ту же самую печаль.

Он снова захотел предложить плюнуть на все, и почти решился сделать это, но не успел — Джон высвободил руку и указал ему за спину.

— Медуза, — тихо предупредил он, и Шерлок напрягся. Он не любил медуз, эти мягенькие склизкие тельца, которые прикасаются, и поди разбери, живое оно еще и движется само, или уже умерло и прибилось волнами.

Шерлок дернулся, нырнул и предпочел поплыть обратно к берегу.

Медуза все равно зацепила его за спину — видимо, из-за колыхнувшейся воды, и Шерлок поплыл быстрее. Отвратительно. Чертова медуза. Он должен был подбодрить Джона, а эта пакость прервала его.

Они обсыхали на берегу, растянувшись на тонкой полосе песка, и одной рукой Шерлок касался травы, а другой воды. Здесь точно не было медуз, и Шерлок острее ощущал присутствие Джона. Они соприкасались только макушками, но и этого было достаточно. Шерлок слышал шелест его дыхания, и мог бы протянуть руку, чтобы нащупать пульс на сонной артерии. А еще он чувствовал, как ветер колышет его светлые высыхающие волосы.

Трава, нагретая солнцем и примятая велосипедами, пахла рядом с ними настоящим летом. И запах соли тоже был здесь.

Шерлок проваливался в дремоту, когда прикрывал глаза, убаюканный любимыми запахами и звуками. Джон был здесь, и он сам был здесь, солнце грело их, и голова немного кружилась от всего.

Они будто переместились в какой-то другой мир, тихий, мягкий, в котором у них был не один этот день на побережье — в котором у них была вся жизнь тут, рядом друг с другом, вместе друг с другом. Каждый день в нем был какой-то колдовской, завораживающей бесконечностью.

Однажды Шерлок по глупости рассказал о чем-то похожем брату. Кажется, это было тогда, когда тот впервые приехал домой на летние каникулы, и Шерлок так соскучился по нему, и у него что-то переворачивалось внутри, когда он видел Джона, и впереди было несколько лет вместе… Майкрофт только посмеялся над ним, и Шерлок решил, что никогда никому не расскажет об этом мире. Он совершил глупость, открыв его постороннему, тому, кого здесь не было, быть не могло и не должно.

Этот мир был только для них с Джоном.

Впрочем, Майкрофту он больше не рассказывал вообще ни о чем.

Шерлок распахнул глаза.

Кажется, он уснул, и за это время солнце успело перевалить сильно за полдень.

Его разморило в тепле на свежем воздухе рядом с Джоном после того, как он не успел выспаться ночью, и он все-таки уснул на побережье.

Вода ушла ниже, а Шерлок проснулся, лежа на боку, спиной к морю.

Он сел, потерянно моргая. Джон, кажется, тоже уснул.

Для них обоих — непростительно. Сколько часов они потеряли? Они должны были успеть вернуться в город, чтобы хотя бы посидеть в любимой кофейне.

Джон открыл глаза и так же сонно проморгался через минуту. Шерлок успел поразглядывать его лицо. Светлые ресницы и светлые брови и румянец на щеках — и едва заметные веснушки. Шерлок считал их очаровательными. Джону они шли, в отличие от противного Майкрофта.

Джон сел напротив него и довольно потянулся, но не успел закончить движение, как в ужасе уставился на плечи Шерлока.

Улыбка Холмса сползла с лица, и он сам посмотрел на себя, и так понимая, что очевидно обгорел.

— Черт, — тихо выругался он.

Пока что кожа не горела, но к вечеру это станет нестерпимым.

Глупо, глупо, очень глупо — ему уснуть на несколько часов на солнце. Джону-то ничего не было, он был почему-то более приспособленным, хотя это именно он приехал в город, когда ему было три года, тогда как Шерлок жил здесь с самого рождения.

— Ну надо же, — сокрушенно пробормотал он.

Джон осторожно погладил его по руке, там, где кожа не сгорела.

— Поехали ко мне, — сказал он и потянул Шерлока вверх.

— А кофейня? — спросил Шерлок, послушно вставая и глядя под ноги.

Их планы не смогла разрушить погода, зато разрушил сам Шерлок. И теперь у них останется как минимум на одно воспоминание из последнего дня вместе меньше, чем хотелось.

— Кофейня не пропадет.

Они еще раз искупались, не встретив, к счастью, ни одной медузы, оделись и все еще мокрыми отправились обратно.

Теперь Шерлок ехал впереди Джона и ощущал его сочувственные взгляды.

Он ведь почти все лето продержался! Только лицо обгорело в самом начале! И вот так вот, под конец, когда он не увидит этого солнца и этого моря такими жаркими много месяцев… В высшей степени обидно. Конечно, он был сам виноват, расслабился, но все равно, все равно.

Он только вздыхал, и оба они молчали.

А Шерлок думал, что на обратном пути они будут говорить.

Он безумно любил ощущать присутствие Джона рядом, просто рядом, когда они были в разных концах комнаты и занимались каждый своими делами, или сидеть рядом с ним где-то в тишине и умиротворении, но ведь это же не все. Присутствие прекрасно, но как же голоса? И мысли?

Они оставили велосипеды во дворе, Джон завел его за собой в дом, усадил за стол на кухне, пока сам пошел за аптечкой, чтобы как-то облегчить состояние кожи Шерлока на потом, после заката, которое будет мучить его еще недели две. Шерлок ненавидел обгорать и старался всеми силами избегать этого, но практически всегда его попытки проваливались. Например, как сегодня.

Он снял футболку и позволил Джону обработать кожу, расстроенно вздыхая, и на каждый вздох Джон прикасался к нему чуть сильнее прохладными руками.

— Завтра я умру, — сказал Шерлок.

— Ты не можешь, — спокойно ответил Джон. — Ты должен еще покорить Лондон.

— Я покорю его своим красным цветом, — проворчал Шерлок.

Ему стало жарко и неприятно.

Когда они ехали к Джону, он подумал, что можно было разобраться с ожогом, а потом все-таки поехать в кофейню, но сейчас ему уже ничего не хотелось. Только, может быть, лечь и полежать. И чтобы Джон, пожалуй, полежал рядом с ним.

— Ляжешь под вентилятор? — спросил Джон, внимательно глядя на Шерлока. Тот кивнул в ответ.

— Это ужасно, — протянул он, когда смог лечь на диване в гостиной на живот так, чтобы ничего не болело. — Я все испортил, — продолжил он. А ведь так хотелось!..

— Ничего подобного.

Джон поставил рядом с ним большую бутылку прохладной воды и термос с чаем, который они брали с собой, но не успели выпить.

— Я рад, что мы были вместе так, — сказал он едва слышно. — Для меня любое время с тобой чудесно.

— Мфф, — согласился Шерлок в подушку. Он снова засыпал, но уже не пригретый солнцем, а перегретый и немного больной.

Он знал. Он знал, что каждое мгновение, любое мгновение останется драгоценностью для них обоих. Но он был жадным — и хотел бы заполучить побольше этих драгоценностей. Вместо этого пришлось смириться с тем, что было, что все-таки успелось.

Шерлок проснулся, когда уже стемнело, в комнате Джона. Горела настольная лампа, и Джон что-то писал, сидя за столом, частично загораживая Шерлока от электрического света.

— Который час? — спросил он, и Джон от неожиданности вздрогнул. Шерлоку показалось, что он на секунду попытался закрыть рукой то, что писал, как будто Шерлок стоял у него за спиной и смог бы подсмотреть.

— Одиннадцать, — ответил Джон. Шерлок разочарованно застонал, за что Джон бросил в него его же футболкой.

— Перестань, — строго сказал он. — Рано или поздно это все равно бы случилось. Просто выпало на сегодня. Судьба у тебя такая.

Он сделал паузу, и Шерлок заметил Джона ближе только тогда, когда он сел рядом с его бедром на кровати.

— Я возьму лед, и мы посмотрим что-нибудь, ладно?

Потом у Шерлока перехватило дыхание, потому что, когда он посмотрел на Джона, тот протянул руку и осторожно погладил его по волосам. Так медленно и ласково, что Шерлок действительно забыл, как человеческое тело должно дышать, и, поддавшись полностью ощущениям, закрыл глаза, но Джон слишком быстро убрал руку, и Шерлоку пришлось вернуться обратно в реальность.

— Ладно, — шепотом ответил он.

Он предпочел бы вернуть руку Джона, но и посмотреть что-то тоже было бы прекрасно. Шерлок собирался прижаться боком к боку Джона, даже если его плечо будет от этого болеть.

Так и было.

Они сидели в комнате и смотрели через проектор Доктора Кто, и Шерлок прижимался к боку Джона. Иногда он проваливался в полудрему, иногда Джон проваливался в полудрему — и тогда опускал голову на плечо Шерлоку. Его волосы немного кололись, но Шерлок сохранял это. Когда что-то такое случится в следующий раз?

Он не знал. Лето заканчивалось. Детство заканчивалось. Они собирались разъехаться, потому что это было разумно. И они оба знали, на что и, главное, зачем идут.

И Шерлок верил, что эта тоска заранее — просто легкий мандраж перед чем-то абсолютно новым, чего еще никогда не было ни у одного из них. И они хотели этого так же искренне, как искренне были привязаны друг к другу. И не перестанут же они быть друзьями из-за разных городов, в самом деле.

Шерлок слушал стрекот сверчков в щелях дома Джона, вдыхал запах его тела и комнаты. Он почти не слушал сериал, он старался поймать ощущения, чтобы закупорить их внутри себя и поставить на самую первую, самую торжественную, самую почетную полочку в чертогах разума, которые он собирался построить во время учебы. Он не знал, как это провернуть, пока что плохо представлял сам принцип — но он должен был.

Воспоминания были бесценными.

Плечи горели, спина горела, живот горел.

Горячий воздух в комнате тоже горел, но Шерлок вдыхал его полной грудью, чувствуя проступающий пот.

Голова болела, его начало подташнивать, но он не сдвинулся с места.

Он продолжал иногда дремать, чувствуя близко Джона, и море, и ветер, и их город и все то, что было его жизнью столько лет. Сейчас лето было бесконечным. Июль был бесконечным. Или июлей было так много, что они бы не успели закончиться до того, как Шерлок бы умер. Будто бы июлей для него и Джона была запланирована целая тысяча.

Он уснул крепко незадолго до рассвета на полу, когда и он, и Джон спустились вниз по стене, возле которой сидели.

Они держались за руки, когда их разбудила мама Джона. Она грустно улыбалась, глядя на своего ребенка и его лучшего друга, для которых разрыв сейчас обойдется дороже, чем они оба могли себе представить.

Шерлоку пора было уезжать, как бы плохо ему ни было физически, и какой бы тоски он ни ощущал в душе.

На платформе было шумно и суетливо, когда они прощались. Шерлок уезжал вместе с Майкрофтом, и их провожали родители. Джон пришел провожать только его, Джон пришел только к нему, и Шерлок старался улыбаться пободрее и убеждал себя, что они скоро увидятся. Он должен был поддержать Джона хотя бы сейчас, если вчера так и не сделал этого.

— Напиши, когда доберешься, — попросил Джон.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Ты тоже. И не забудь про фотографии, я хочу знать, куда тебя поселят.

Джон рассмеялся в ответ, тихо и тепло, и Шерлок поверил ему.

Они обнялись, Шерлок прижимал Джон к себе крепко, а Джон старался прикасаться к нему осторожно. Под одеждой не было видно ярко-красной из-за вчерашнего кожи, но Джон знал, что Шерлоку было больно сейчас от малейшего касания.

— Увидимся, — сказал Джон.

— Увидимся, — повторил Шерлок и шагнул в поезд. Дальше растягивать это прощание не имело смысла.

Шерлок решил, что приедет к Джону в конце сентября, пока искал свое место. С той стороны он не мог видеть перрон, родителей и Джона, и так даже было лучше.

Через минуту Майкрофт сел рядом с ним.

На удивление, он молчал.

Шерлок стянул дорожный рюкзак с плеч и оставил его на сиденье. Лямки больше не давили на швы футболки, но обгоревшая вчера на солнце кожа по-прежнему чувствовала их остро.

Он уезжал в осень. Его тысяча июлей исчерпала себя до конца и в идеальной полноте.


End file.
